Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an information processing device, a method for booting the information processing device, and a non-transitory recording medium.
Related Art
An information processing system, such as a computer system boots an operating system from a boot device in response to a start signal.
FIGS. 10A and 10B are block diagrams each illustrating a basic configuration of a computer system for booting an operating system from a boot device according to a related art. FIG. 10A illustrates an exemplary basic configuration that includes a single boot device. FIG. 10B illustrates an exemplary basic configuration that includes two boot devices.
With the configuration of FIG. 10A, a central processing unit (CPU) 110 and the single boot device that is a boot device 112 boot the operating system. In booting the operating system, the CPU 110 reads a basic input/output system (BIOS) program (boot program) from the boot device 112. In such a system, the CPU 110 cannot boot from the operating system if the boot device 112 fails.
With the configuration of FIG. 10B, the CPU 110 and the two boot devices that are a boot device_A 113 and a boot device_B 114 boot the operating system. When booting the operating system, the CPU 110 and the boot device_A 113 are connected to each other, as indicated by a dashed line (1) in FIG. 10A, but the CPU 110 and the boot device_B 114 are not connected. When failing to boot the operating system from the boot device_A 113, the CPU 110 is caused to connect, not to the boot device_A 113, but to the boot device_B 114, as indicated by another dashed line (2) in FIG. 10B, for example, according to a user instruction.
In view of the above, JP-2002-259130-A1 discloses a technique for two disc devices (boot devices), and a switching controller to automatically control switching between these disc devices. In the technique, the switching controller controls switching a master and slave relationship of these disc devices in response to a switching signal, to switch between the two disc devices to select one of the two disc devices to boot an operating system (OS). To control switching the boot devices, a computer counts, using a timer, an elapsed time from generation of a start signal for booting the OS, and then determines whether completion of the OS boot is detected in a predetermined elapsed time.
This technique, however, simply controls the master and slave relationship between the two boot devices, using a controller that is mounted in each boot device. More specifically, each controller recognizes whether the corresponding boot device is master or slave, and thus determines an on state or off state of the corresponding boot device.